


Coming To America

by EmeraldHook, rosexwald



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHook/pseuds/EmeraldHook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexwald/pseuds/rosexwald
Summary: Rosexwald and I began this journey to write a sweet, sexy, and very erotic love story between Grell and William one year ago today, so I decided to pull together our RP story into a regular document and divide it into chaprs. After decades as coworkers, and the last several decades as close friends, Grell and William are being sent to New York City to become part of the American dispatch office of Reapers. In the modern time period, the Reapers are able to be seen by Humans, and live in human society. We were first inspired by "Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them". So, enjoy their blossoming love story!





	1. Chapter 1

From the moment Grell had received the envelope on her desk, she had been incredibly excited. Out of all the well-deserving Reapers in the London dispatch, there were only two that had been given transfer orders to the East Coast North America dispatch in New York City. The other one, of course, had been her boss, William T. Spears.

To her surprise, Will had recently been much more open and friendly towards her than he ever had been before. He’d even offered to take her out for a couple of drinks the day they’d gotten their transfer orders. She wasn’t sure if the genuine hug he’d given her as they walked back to their apartment complex was because he had been drinking or if he was truly wanting to become her friend.

Now, tonight, the night before they were to board the flight to the United States, Will had invited her to join him for a nice dinner in a local eatery on the edge of town. Was this a… a date? Grell could only hope. She watched as he walked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell, checking her appearance for one final time, and then opened the door.

“Right on time as always,” she said, smiling.

William wasn’t all too happy, at first, about having to move to New York. The big and modern city seemed like too much for him - a conservative, typical Englishman. He actually felt a bit anxious, and even self-conscious about it. Especially since the world was changing so rapidly recently, and he was still adjusting to some things. For example, the fact that reapers were not such God-like, anonymous beings anymore, but lived among humans and could be seen by them, interact with them.

One good thing was that at least he didn’t have to go there by himself. Having a friend by his side was very encouraging. And Grell… yes, she was a friend. His oldest friend. Only one that stuck with him for so long.   
When she opened the door, William offered a single red rose that he somehow nonchalantly held between his fingers. “Hey. How are you feeling on your last night in London?” He asked, smiling with nostalgia. “We’re leaving a lot of memories behind, hm?”

“Oh, Will, this is lovely!” Grell said, smiling and smelling the rose before placing it on one of the suitcases that were now all ready to go for the long trip the next morning. Most of her other possessions were already on their way to New York, having been picked up by a moving company a few weeks before. “Thank you.” She put her arms around him and hugged him gently.

“I’m excited and scared and sad all at the same time,” she said. “All the work we’ve done here couldn’t have been done by a better team. Out of all the dedicated Reapers who are staying here, I couldn’t have chosen a better successor than Ronald.”

“I couldn’t have said it better. I feel much the same.” William nodded, also feeling bad for leaving London behind, but he was sure the remaining reapers will do a good job. “I will miss it here, but… well, maybe it will be good for us to take on some new challenges.” he tried to be optimistic about it, despite his doubts. 

“Well, are you ready to go? For our last supper here, I chose traditional English cuisine. The place is not far.” he offered Grell his arm gallantly.

Grell grinned at the way Will offered his arm, her pointy white teeth very visible. “Mmmm, lead the way, Will!”

As part of the transfer, both of them had been given a rather large bonus, equivalent to about $5000 each, on top of their usual salaries, which made doing a few expensive things like this possible. Grell was saving most of that money to pay for some nice business attire from one of the big department stores, but tonight could also be a splurge night, perhaps with a bottle of English wine to top off the night.

“I’m going to miss this place,” Grell said, looking around as they walked toward the car.

“Me too, of course. We spent so many decades in London… it’s home.” William agreed, leading Grell down the street to where he parked his car. “But I’m sure that, in time, you will get to like New York. I imagine it’s… kind of your style, right? Big, loud city. A lot is happening, nightlife and all that.” He suggested, smirking at the redhead lightly. 

Once they reached his car, he opened the passenger door for Grell, letting her inside, before he himself took a driver’s seat.

“Oh, I already know that I’m going to love New York,” she said excitedly. “Of course, I’m excited that I don’t have to go there alone, that I can share the experience with you.” She blushed lightly, looking down at her hands with a somewhat shy smile. “I wouldn’t be nearly as excited if I was going without you.”

Truth be told, she was in love with William – had been for decades. But she had learned to tone down her neediness and enthusiasm rather quickly. And this was actually love, not just infatuation as other men had been. Even a certain demon no longer held her attention. Hell, those two could have each other now, and she was happy for them, as she only had eyes for William T. Spears, even if it meant that she was only a friend. But something told her that things were changing for him too.

William started the car, and they drove off slowly. He was focused on the road, so it was a longer moment before he spoke again. “I also think it’s better to go together. I guess it will take me some time to get used to American lifestyle. At least I will have one constant in this chaos.” He glanced at her, indicating that it was Grell who was this constant for him. 

Soon enough, he parked the car in front of the restaurant he chose, and got out of the vehicle first, so that he could open the door for Grell again. “Here we are. Nothing too fancy, I hope you will like the food though.” He said, offering her his hand this time, as he helped her get out of the car.

“Oh, I love proper English food,” Grell said, taking his hand easily and getting out of the car. “Shepherd’s Pie, or Beef Wellington, with a matching wine, Yorkshire Pudding, and hot apple pie! Mmmm, let’s hurry! I was already hungry!”

As they walked into the restaurant, Grell was pleasantly surprised at how opulent and fancy the place was. The lights in the chandeliers flickered a little, giving them the illusion of having actual flame in them, as they had back in the day. The furnishings were perfect, and even the chairs they sat on while waiting for their table felt like crushed velvet filled with clouds!

William was awfully quiet, not sure what to say in a situation like this. All of their issues in London were already taken care of, and he felt… a little sad for leaving this life behind. He wasn’t sure if he will do well in New York. He was old-fashioned, and couldn’t really see himself as a part of big city rush. So yes, with head full of doubts and worries, he was awfully quiet. 

Waiter came over, and led them to their table, handing them menu cards. William looked over it, quickly deciding that he wants Shepherd’s pine, red wine, and hot apple pie for dessert. When they were left alone again, after Grell ordered too, William felt that the silence between was awkward, so he hurried to think of some conversation topic. “So um… you look nice tonight.” He blurted out.

“Thank you so much, William,” she said, reaching across the table for his hand. “And you look incredibly dashing as always.” Her eyes sparkled, feeling a spark as her hand touched his. Grell’s heart was beating fast, realizing that something was happening, though exactly what she wasn’t quite sure. As their food was brought to them, she raised her glass of Chardonnay toward him.

“A toast, to old friends and new beginnings,” she said.

William almost swallowed his own tongue when Grell touched his hand. Why was he reactiong like this? He got even more nervous all of a sudden. Thankfully, the waiter was back promptl with their food and drinks. He raised his glass when Grell proposed a toast. “Yes… wonderfully said. Old friends, and new beginnings.” he agreed, his voice soft. Perhpas he was just getting more fond of the redhead because she will be only familia face for him once they move to America? Yes, that must be it.

He took a sip of his wine, a big one, before speaking once again. “So, do you know where you will be living already? I got a folder with the apartments available for new employees of New York Dispatch but I didn’t really have time to look through it.”

“Well, my first few days will be in a fancy hotel near the dispatch,” she said nonchalantly. “If you want to, you can stay with me until we both get situated.” Her words were innocent, as he needed a place to stay just as much as she did. If they split the cost of the room it would be that much better. “If we stay there four or six days, we can split the room cost evenly.”

“Hm… hotels are so cold and uncomfortable.” William hummed, remembering the awful place they had to stay in once on business trip in Germany. “But I guess there is no other choice. At least at the start.” he nodded lightly, taking another sip of wine, before he scooped some food onto his fork. “It’s a good idea to share the room at first. If you don’t mind, of course, I will take you on that offer.” he agreed with a tiny smirk. 

“The Intercontinental Hotels I’ve stayed in have never failed to please, actually,” Grell said, remembering the amazing massages she’d gotten the last time she’d gone to the one in Tokyo a few years back. “I had originally planned for a king-sized bed, but I can switch to two queen beds if you’d like. And of course I don’t mind it at all, or I wouldn’t have asked.” She returned the smirk, resting her chin on her hand. “The buffets are divine, and so are the room service offerings!”

“Well, it sounds not too bad…” William agreed, thinking now that maybe hotel won’t be the wost option at first. “Let’s do it then, sharing a room will be a good idea for the start. However… I just hope it won’t take long for me to find an apartment. I already feel… odd… leaving London. Getting used to New York will be hard for me. So, at least I hope I will manage to get a good place there, one I can call home.” he sighed, a note of melancholy in his voice.

“I definitely understand the feeling,” Grell nodded, taking another long sip of her wine and topping it off from the bottle. “I want to get set up in my new place as soon as possible as well.” She saw so much uncertainty and sadness in his eyes. “But you know I’ll always be there to help you adjust to the new surroundings, right, Will?”

William smirked a little, though it was still a sad smile. He was a conservative man, didn’t like drastic changes. “Yes, at least you will be there. One thing that never changes.” he admitted, blushing a little. To hide the blush, William looked down at focused on his food instead. Huh… who would have thought that he will get so fond of the redhead over the years. He used to think that his life and work would be much easier without Grell, but now he actually couldn’t imagine moving across the ocean without taking her along. It would be… sad without her. Somehow just not right.

“And I hope it doesn’t ever change, to be quite honest,” she said softly. “Because I care about you a great deal. I don’t know why I didn’t say anything about it until now.” Perhaps her inhibitions were going down from the wine, but she didn’t care. “I would be so sad if it was only me going, or only you going. You’re one of the few people who have been genuinely kind to me.”

“Oh Grell… please, we both know that our friendship had its ups and downs, especially at the beginning.” William hummed, feeling a little flustered at Grell’s words. He stared down at his plate, eating slowly, before speaking some more. “But I agree. It would be terrible if we were to be separated. It’s good that we’re going together.” he offered her a tiny smile. 

“True, it did,” she said, remembering how cold he’d acted toward her in their academy days, and how much of a rivalry they’d had back then. “But now, you’re more than just my coworker or my supervisor. You’re my best friend in all the worlds.”

William almost choked on his food when he heard Grell call him her best friend. “R-Really? You think so?” he looked up at her, biting down onto his lower lip nervously. He then took a big sip of his wine, in order to calm down. “I… yes, I think so… I think that after all those years… we are indeed best friends. No one else from the Academy stayed in touch with us… no one else was patient enough to stick with me. Only you…” the last words he almost whispered, feeling the weight of his words.

Grell wasn’t sure how to broach the subject of how much she actually did love him, unsure of how he felt about her, and if saying something would destroy their friendship if he didn’t feel that way about her. “I’m glad we were able to stay so close to each other through all these years. And who knows, maybe when we get to America we could end up living together in the same apartment? We’d end up spending a lot less money that way.”

“Huh, like flatmates? M-Maybe…” William stuttered, sipping his wine nervously. As he finished the glass, he reached for the bottle of wine, and pouredmore, first for Grell and then for himself. “Who knows, maybe…” he repeated, very flustered by this offer. Then, swallowing thickly, he decided to awkwardly approach the subject that was like elephant in the room. “But what if… one of us brings a date home… should we put a sock or tie around the doorknob, or something?” he blurted out.  _Good one, William_. he scolded himself in his mind. 

“Oh, you won’t need to worry about that with me,” Grell said. “There’s only one person that I have my eye on, and that’s probably not going to change.” Of course, she’d caught what he meant, but she wasn’t going to let it phase her. “But if that happens, I’d say just try to be considerate and keep it in your bedroom.”

“Um no, I don’t think that will happen… I don’t… date or anything…” William stuttered. In fact, he hasn’t been on a date ever since he became a reaper. He didn’t want to ask Grell about who she meant she has her eyes on, because he didn’t know how to phrase it, not to sound as if he was prying. “We will have no problems then. That’s convenient.” He hummed eventually, licking his lips as he finally put the wine glass away.

“Are you really that oblivious, Will?” Grell said with a smirk, though pretending to be offended. She was getting rather tipsy, so things were getting interesting.

“I’m not…” William admitted, looking away shyly. “I just… well it has been so many years, I have seen you had many crushes and flings over that time.” he shrugged, not wanting to sound rude. For courage, he sipped more wine, feeling the alcohol already buzzing in his head. It seemed that leaving London behind meant they were closing a chapter in their lives as well, and the subject needed to be discussed. “I wasn’t sure if you… still feel the same.”

“I stopped looking around for anything like that from anyone else when I realized…” Her eyes locked on her glass of wine, fighting to hold back tears of nervousness and pent-up fear of rejection. “I realized that I would rather spend the rest of my life alone than be with anyone else… but you…” She looked back up at Will. “But I respect you, and… I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by saying anything too soon.”

“But… why me? What can I possibly have to offer?” William asked, as if the idea of the two of them together was the most ridiculous. They were fire and ice, night and day. “I’m just a boring workaholic. And I would hate to bore you… I would hate to see the sparks disappear from your eyes around me.” he said, feeling that his face was turning more and more red, as if he was ashamed of the words leaving him. 

“You may be a workaholic, but seeing that in you feeds the fire in me,” Grell said, locking eyes with him. “Seeing that gives me motivation to do and be better. A better person, a harder worker… There’s no way that you could ever put out the fire in my eyes, unless you were to completely betray me in some god-awful way, and I know you’d never do that intentionally. Will, you’ve made me a better person.”

“You’re too kind… and you think too highly of me.” William spoke quietly, but Grell’s words flattered him and made him feel warm and nice inside. Then, he mustered up his courage, and reached out across the table, placing his hand atop Grell’s palm. And they just sat like this for a longer moment. William didn’t know what else to say. He still hardly believed there was a chance this could work out between them. So he wanted to at least make this lovely moment last.

“I understand not wanting to rush into things,” Grell said, snaking her fingers into his after a few moments. “I don’t want to push or pressure you.” Her free hand picked up the wine glass and finished it off. “I’m just glad that now you know how I fully feel about you. I love you, Will. There’s no way I could speak too highly of you, or be too kind.”

 

William had no idea what to say to that. His throat was clenched. No one said that they loved him in over a century. Their fingers together felt just right. He squeezed her hand. “Are you finished eating?” He asked out of the blue, also finishing his wine glass. “Come on, I will walk you home. Big day tomorrow hm? The flight is in the afternoon but still, we should get good night’s sleep.” He was speaking almost nervously, as if he wanted to qucikly end the awkward situation between them, and his obvious inability to react like an adult to her love confession.

“Can we take the long way home?” Grell asked. “I just want to enjoy your company.” She could feel the heat in both their faces, and the wine was making her feel really cuddly. “I’m all packed up, and I’m almost afraid to wake up in the nearly-empty apartment.”

“Yeah, whatever… it’s not raining so we can walk.” William shrugged, gesturing for the waiter to bring the bill. He paid for their dinner, giving generous tip, and then both of them left the restaurant. Once outside, William seemed nervous and distracted. Almost instinctively, he reached to take Grell’s hand, and he held it in his own palm genlty as they walked down the street. Fresh air helped to clear his head a bit.

Grell’s hand in William’s hand just felt so perfect, she didn’t want to let go. She wanted this to be natural, but she also longed to kiss him. Of course, it would be gentle and not forced, but the fire was spreading from their hands to her face. His cool demeanor kept her calm, and she just leaned into him as they walked. “Thank you for everything, Will… For not running away, for dealing with my craziness. You’ve shown that you love me, even if it’s just a friendly love.”

“Nothing to thank for.” William murmured quietly, light of streetlamps reflecting in his glasses. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, their fingers laced together. “Without you my life would be boring. Without you I wouldn’t have a friend. Without you… being a reaper would truly be a punishment and nothing more.” He then got quiet, as if flustered that he suddenly opened up so much. He still couldn’t quiet deal with Grell’s love confession… or rather didn’t know how to deal with it.

Something inside him was telling him to give in, but then the voice in the back of his head was telling him that getting close with someone would be too scary, and could end with a heartbreak… As they walked, he thought about it, and almost didn’t notice when Grell leaned against him. But the warmth of her body against his arm and shoulder soon brought him back to earth. He tilted his head to the side, towards her. His cheek and nose nuzzled against her soft, red hair. He inhaled its scent.

Grell let out a soft, contented sigh, the endearing movement of his head all she needed right now. She knew that Will was struggling inside himself as to what to do in this moment. Hopefully, another glass of wine when they got back to her place, just to “top off the night”, would keep things moving for them. “I honestly may have just asked to be sent to Hell after a while if you weren’t around to keep me motivated to do better. Or I’d have quit being a reaper and just faded away.”

“That would be a real shame. You’re a great, talented reaper.” William said, his voice quiet and smooth as he spoke, keeping his nose buried against the mass that was Grell’s hair. They walked like that, shoes clicking against the pavement. There were less people on the streets now, as if London was quietly saying goodbye to the pair. Soon they reached Grell’s apartment building, and William walked her all the way to the door. “It was a pleasant evening. Thank you. I suggest… that if we celebrated leaving London with dinner and wine, we should celebrate welcoming New York like that too. It will be a good chance to discover some decent restaurants there in America. What do you say?”

If that wasn’t a request for a “second date”, Grell didn’t know what was. She smiled, nodding her head. “I’d like that very much, Will,” she said, taking both of his hands in hers now. “Would you like to come in and have one last glass of wine with me?” She really hoped she wasn’t being too forward, but she really didn’t want this feeling and perfect night to end.

“Oh um…” William hesitated just for a moment before eventually nodding. “Yes, why not. I’m surprised you have wine though, I thought you were all packed already. For example, my fridge has only light left in it.” He chuckled, stepping inside of her apartment, and taking off his suit jacket, leaving it on the hanger in the hallway. The atmosphere between them seemed lighter now, which caused William to feel much more comfortable. He walked over to the living room, looking around as he sat in the sofa. “Hm, how odd. The first time I am in your apartment is the last day you live here.”

“I hadn’t expected to be going out to dinner tonight until you asked me yesterday, so I kept this bottle in here,” Grell chuckled. “And yes, I wish I’d invited you over sooner.” She grabbed the bottle of wine and two plastic wine glasses, pouring them and handing one to William. “We’ll have to rectify that when we get to New York.” She sat down on the couch next to him, leaning into his shoulder again, just slightly.

William accepted the glass, taking a sip immediately. He sighed softly, relaxing a little. His cheeks warmed up when Grell leaned against his shoulder. “Yes… at first, we won’t know anyone over there, it will be just us. So, I guess it will be easier to stay close.” He hummed quietly, looking over at the redhead. He was so glad they were going there together. “Grell…” he began, but cut off his sentence, and didn’t know how to finish. Some things were so difficult to put into words.

Grell looked at him expectantly, knowing there were things she wanted to say to him too. Her gaze glanced from his eyes, to his lips, and then back to his eyes. They were so piercing, and she could easily get lost in them. “Yes, Will?”

William sipped more wine for courage, clearing his throat awkwardly. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say. He didn’t know how to word out his feeling. “Ah, never mind. Maybe… I should go now. You must be tired, and we have the flight tomorrow so… yeah I better go.” He awkwardly fumbled with his wine glass, legs twitching as if he wasn’t sure whether to stand up or not.

“You don’t have to, Will,” Grell said, taking his free hand and kissing it. “I’d love it if you’d stay here with me tonight.” Oh, how she wanted to just grab his face and kiss him, but she really didn’t want to scare him off. “We could… I don’t know… get an early start together in the morning.” Her eyes sparkled, full of hope.

His breath hitched when she suggested that. “Stay here…? For the night?” He asked as if this was something completely unimaginable. “But…” Well, William really had no arguments. When he realized that, he suddenly softened, as if air went out of him. He turned the palm that she kissed and cupped her cheek gently. “Alright. I will stay.” He agreed with a tiny smile. And his voice sounded so serious, as if he was agreeing to much more than just staying over.

“You have no idea how happy this makes me, Will,” she said, smiling and blushing a little. One step at a time, she told herself. Don’t push, don’t expect too much. She already felt like she was in a dream. “Make yourself at home, please.”

William barely heard her words. For some reason, he suddenly became completely focused on a drop of wine that stained the corner or Grell’s mouth. It was a tone darker than her lipstick. His head was spinning just a little, alcohol buzzing inside him. It seemed so difficult… to just tell her how he felt, how he was worried she hated him for those times when he was harsh to her, how he was jealous each time she had a new crush, how he had no idea how to name the feeling that he held for her from the very beginning. So difficult. Much easier would be… just lean in… and get rid of this wine drop. 

Still cupping her cheek with his hand, William slowly brought their faces closer. He parted his lips slightly, and moments later, his tongue peeked out, and pressed to the corner of Grell’s mouth. He tasted the wine on her lips, letting out small sigh, and their lips met shyly.

When Grell realized what was going on, she was too stunned to do anything but just let it happen. There was yet another spark running down her spine as their lips met, and her eyes fluttered closed. A very happy hum left her lips against his, and a hand moved up to his arm and stayed there. “Will… What a pleasant surprise…” Her voice was soft, not wanting to break this moment.

“Shh…” William hushed her, afraid that if they start speaking, he would start overthinking again, and it would ruin the momentum. For now, he just wanted to shut down his mind, and act purely by heart. It was so unlike him, but in that moment, he felt that it was the right thing to do. Their lips brushed together again, and time after time William was pressing them together in butterfly-like kisses.

Grell’s heart was beating like a drum, so happy she could barely contain herself. This moment, going so gently, was perfect. Her hands rested on the hands on her face, and while she didn’t deepen the kiss, her lips became a bit more pressing against his. Her eyes stayed closed, afraid that if she opened them, it would all be a dream. “Mmmmm…”

William buried his fingers in the mass of Grell’s hair, pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. His lips parted, and he brushed his tongue over Grell’s lower lip, shyly asking to be invited inside her mouth. Something in his head was telling him that it’s now or never, that if he won’t do this now, he may never have courage again. So he kissed her, deeper, sweeter, wine in their breaths and on their bittersweet lips. Amazing. It was like he had always imagined. Grell had fire inside her and he could already feel it.

Grell’s lips parted quickly when she felt William’s tongue asking for entry, her own coming out to meet his. She let him take the lead on this, moaning lightly into his mouth as their tongues clashed. Her arms found their way around his waist, wanting to be even closer to him, but not wanting to break this amazing kiss. “Oh, Will…” she breathed against his lips. She didn’t want this to end.

“God, I know…” William gasped out, catching Grell’s lips hungrily. He was overwhelmed with how amazing it felt. He didn’t want this to end either. One hand still buried in Grell’s hair, the other moved to rest on her knee, and slowly caressed up her thigh. He shuddered, kissing her deeply, cheeks warming up. He hoped she won’t swat his hand away as he moved it up her leg.

On the contrary, Grell welcomed it! It had been years since she’d been touched, and his hands were setting her body ablaze. Her lower body, still male in nature, was starting to come to life, and she also felt her breasts starting to become erect buds. “Please… touch me more, Will…” Her words weren’t much more than a whisper against his lips, but they were full of need and desire.

William didn’t have to be told twice. He craved the closeness, craved to touch her. When she allowed him, William - with a small whimper - started kissing along her jaw, and then down her neck. He nipped at her skin and suckled lightly, leaving a faint hickey. Then, his lips stopped at the base of her throat, his breath tickling her hotly. Meanwhile, his hand even bolder moved up her thigh, squeezing it even at some point. His breath hitched. He felt tingling and pressure in between his legs. How embarrassing – they had just gotten started and he was already getting hard.

Grell had a very keen sense of smell that was unhindered by the alcohol, and she could smell when his scent of arousal rose up into her nostrils. She grabbed the hand that wasn’t on her thigh and very carefully placed it on her breast, an open invitation for him to play with her there too. “God, Will… Maybe we should go back into my room?”

William almost choked on his own tongue when Grell moved his hand onto her breast. He could feel how full and soft it was. His fingers shyly and gently kneaded it. He remembered how Grell went on longer leave several years back, and when she came back she had them done. Since then he couldn’t stop fantasizing about touching them. And now, finally he could. Looking up at her, William pressed few more kisses to the side of her neck and nodded. “Yes… let’s go… to the bedroom.” He agreed in a small gasp, and this palm moved so that he teased Grell’s nipple with his thumb. It was hard and peaked underneath her dress.

Grell moved to stand both of them up, taking both of his hands in hers. Him touching her was incredible, but the touching needed to stop momentarily so they could get to her bed. Unlike usual, her room was quite bare, save for a few essentials. A new dress suit that she planned to wear the next day was hanging in the bathroom door, and her makeup and hair brush was all that was left on the dresser. A garment bag for her dress was folded up on the table, and that was all there was left in the room besides the bed. And it was the bed that was most important right now.

Once inside, Grell instinctively closed the door behind them and started to reach for the buttons on William’s vest and shirt, gazing into his eyes as they shuffled together over to the edge of the bed. “Please, undress me, Will… I want you to finally see me completely…”

William walked like in a dream. He let her guide him to the bedroom, then his legs instinctively moved towards the bed slowly. He let her unbutton his clothing, tugging at his tie and pulling it off to help her. Then, as she gave her consent, his hands moved to start undressing her as well. He reached behind her, unzipping her dress, and then pulled off the straps from her shoulders. Her skin was milky and soft.

When he pulled her dress down further, revealing her bra, he gasped as he saw beautiful round breasts. “Oh… wow… Grell you look amazing.” He stuttered, swallowing thickly.

Grell let the dress fall to the floor, revealing the sexy lace panties she wore, with a well-tucked shaft that was straining to be set free because of how aroused Grell was. She blushed lightly at William’s words of praise, but she certainly didn’t try to hide from him. Never again would she hide herself from him.

“I’m all yours, Will,” she said softly as she started moving her hands along his chest and downward to his belt and the buttons on his pants. Taking down his zipper, she closed her eyes and reached in, only able to imagine in that moment what she would find there. Boxers? Briefs? No underwear at all?

William barely knew where to look. Grell stood before him in just her lingerie, telling him that she’s all his. That was almost too much to handle. Her breasts were almost popping out of the bra, and matching lacy panties were deliciously tight over her hardening cock. He shrugged his waistcoat and shirt off his shoulders, and the clothes fell onto the floor behind him. It revealed his well-toned chest and stomach, a slight and tasteful musculature that he gained during years of handling his death scythe in the field.

When Grell’s hand slipped into his trousers, it found a pair of briefs that he was wearing. William preferred tighter underwear, since he would always wear well-fitting suit pants. His member already formed a slight bulge underneath, and it even twitched at her touch, causing William to let out a soft gasp.

Grell recognized the light twitch of William’s cock as she touched it and purred lightly. Watching him look over her body and then proceed to start removing his own top made her shudder with delight. The second he let out a soft gasp, Grell captures his lips again, her hands pushing down at the pants so that only his underwear was left on him.

“Let’s leave our socks on,” she giggled. “It’s kinda kinky that way…”

William was all tense and nervous, but then Grell’s words made him chuckle breathily, and the atmosphere relaxed. “You’re so silly.” he laughed, stepping out of his trousers as Grell pushed them down. Leaving socks on. He felt really awkward but… suddenly it wasn’t a bad feeling anymore. It was funny, and silly, and it was like ‘their thing’ now. He kissed her quickly, still smiling against her lips. His hands rested over her waist, fingertips tracing her hipbones. They were almost naked now, just the thin fabric of their underwear separating their bodies. William stood close to her, pressing himself to her, feeling how her breasts pressed against his chest. 

Grell grabbed one of his hands and moved it back to the clasp on her bra, ready to show him something that only her doctors had ever seen… her naked breasts. “I need this off me… now…” She was ready to be fucked senseless by him, to feel his lips on her tits and on her cock.

William’s fingers fumbled with the bra clasp for a moment, before he unfastened it, and the red lace was slowly pulled off of her. It landed on the floor along with the rest of her clothing. William was speechless. Her breasts bounced free, round and perky and absolutely perfect. William let out a little high-pitched whimper, staring at them and subconsciously licking his lips. Without thinking twice, he gently guided Grell back towards the bed, pushed her down onto it, and climbed atop her. His head ducked down and he began kissing and mouthing at her breasts.

As they moved back to the bed, Grell purred, satisfied that he was very happy with what he saw, both above and below. Feeling his weight on her, she moaned, biting her lip and trying not to be too loud as he took her breasts into his mouth. “Fuck… Will, yes, that’s perfect!” Her nails ran up and down his back, leaving little scratches and red marks.

William was in a frenzy by now. Alcohol was buzzing in his head, and he was also completely intoxicated by Grell’s gorgeous body, and the fact that they were so intimate. He wanted to worship every inch of her. His lips kissed her breasts all over, and once he was finally familiar with their lovely roundness, he focused on her nipples – beautiful pink nipples, now hard and sensitive. He enveloped one of them with his lips and suckled lightly. A shudder ran through him as he felt Grell’s nails across his back. The thought that she would leave marks was so arousing that his cock hardened even more, nearly squirming out of his briefs. He pulled back a little, Grell’s cute little nipple popping out of his mouth. “They’re beautiful… I know how much you wanted this… they’re perfect…” he whispered, now starting to suck and tug at the other one.

Each kiss and lick of her breasts had her arching up into William’s mouth, especially when he took the nipple into his mouth. Seeing him gaze down upon them in admiration was such a turn-on, and she nearly dug into the material of her panties and ripped them off, but she decided against that for now. She wanted to watch Will take them off her.

“You’re perfect,” she said in response to his words. “Mmmm, you certainly… know how to… make a girl… turn to mush… under you… You’re so good!”

William blushed at her words. He never imagined that his boring, workaholic self can be any girl’s dream. Apparently, he was Grell’s dream indeed. He smiled softly, pressing butterfly kisses to the soft, delicate skin of her breasts. “Can I kiss you lower too?” He asked almost shyly, starting to slowly and carefully kissing down her stomach, and stopping at her bellybutton for a longer moment. He kissed it, and then suckled a hickey right next to it. Then he moved his lips to her hipbone and left another hickey there as well. “Mmm….”

Grell moaned when Will started to leave hickeys on her skin. “Yes, please do, My William,” she whispered, not at all ashamed of calling him hers. “You can do… as you wish to me… Ohhh, mmmmmm…” With each new movement he made, Grell became more and more aroused. “I love the pleasurable pain you give me, Will… Oh, God, it feels amazing…”

Finally, William’s lips reached the waistband on Grell’s red panties. He lightly hooked his fingers behind the edge, looking up at her. “Is that alright?” he asked quietly, as he started to pull her panties down. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, and he wasn’t sure how she felt about still male parts of her body to be seen or touched. As he tugged the lingerie down, and her cock sprung free, William immediately kissed the tip, softly and tenderly, to show her that he accepts her body as it is.

“It’s perfectly fine, Honey,” Grell said with a deep moan. “Just because I don’t like being a male in body doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy being touched so intimately on my male parts…” She gasped sharply as the cooler air touched her erection, chuckling when he so tenderly kissed her tip. “Go ahead, Sweetie… Make an honest woman out of me…”

When Grell gave her consent, William enveloped the tip of her cock with his lips, and started suckling. His tongue teased the underside as he swallowed her deeper into his mouth with each suck. “Mm…” he hummed in appreciation, hand pulling her panties off completely, and sliding them down her long, graceful legs. He kicked them off the bed, and there she was before him, naked completely. He took her in, sighing dreamily at how beautiful she was, before resuming to pleasure her with his mouth.

“Oh, William…” Grell moaned when Will took her into his mouth the first time. His mouth, and his movements general were exquisite. When he slipped off her panties, she blushed a little. Very few had ever seen her fully naked, and none had since her surgery. Her eyes locked on his, one of her hands fondling her own breast. “Do you like wh– Ahh!” She didn’t have time to finish her sentence before he went down on her again. She bit her lip as a wave of pleasure hit her. “Oh god, Will! Don’t stop, please!”

William had no intention of stopping. He enjoyed every moment of it. Her cock was velvety and sweet, with a cute plump head, and he savored the taste of it eagerly. “Mmm…” he hummed, looking up at her as he bobbed his head slowly, taking more and more of her with each suck. He gazed up at her beautifully arching body, and her swaying breasts. His hands rested on her hips, and then moved to caress the insides of her thighs. Such soft and milky skin. He already started drooling around her cock, his tongue playing with the head every time he withdrew, only to swallow her back into his throat moments later.

Grell’s eyes drifted shut, her head falling back as her breathing and moaning got heavier and louder. His mouth on her cock was divine, especially when he took her down his throat like that. She wanted him to make her cum in his mouth, and then taste her cum on his lips as they kissed. “I’m getting so close… Oh god, Will… Please… I want to cum in your mouth!”

The thought of Grell cumming in his mouth was so arousing that William couldn’t help but reach down between his legs. He rubbed his cock through the fabric of his underwear, sighing softly around her cock. But then again, he focused on Grell fully, giving her pleasure as best as he could. His hand wandered down her shaft, to play gently with her testicles, tugging at them and rolling them in his palm. He kept sucking her, swallowing her all the way down now, until his nose would press against Grell’s stomach. He gagged a little as he did so, but he didn’t care. He wanted her to feel good, and that was all that mattered. Tip of her cock was hitting the back of his throat as he sucked her eagerly, licking and swallowing until he was even letting out small whimpers in pleasure.

“Oh William!” Grell cried, just a few seconds before she came hard, just as her cock reached the back of his throat. “Fuck! Yes! Aaahh!” Her entire body tensed, her eyes rolling back in her head for a few seconds. “Yes!! William!! YES!!” Her hand reached into his hair and held him still for a few moments. “That was… incredible!”

William was not at all surprised that Grell was so vocal in bed. And he rather liked it. He liked hearing just how good he was making her feel. He smirked lightly around her cock, keeping it down his throat as she came. When she gripped his hair and held him still, he waited patiently for her to spend herself fully. His throat was clenching lightly around her cock as he swallowed everything.

When she finally came down from her orgasm, she practically melted into the mattress. She let go of his head and then placed her hand on his cheek. “Let me taste a little of myself from your mouth… Come up here… Please…”

William slowly pulled away, letting Grell’s softening cock slip out of his mouth. He crawled up the bed, lying atop Grell, and wrapping his arms around her to hold her in a gentle embrace. He pressed their lips together, kissing her passionately, and pushing his tongue into her mouth to let her taste, just like she wanted. “Mmm…” he hummed, and his hips rolled instinctively, his erection pressing against Grell’s thigh.

“Mmmm, it feels like you’re getting more excited as we go,” Grell said, breaking the kiss briefly. “If you want… I can take care of you too… or I could just let you inside…” Her hand moved down to his briefs again, tugging on the hem this time. “But first, you’re still overdressed… I want to see you the way you’ve seen me…”

William definitely wanted to do more. He wanted to make love to her. When she said she’s alright with that, he nodded lightly, smiling a little. Then, at Grell’s request, he starter to pull down his underwear. He was doing it slowly because he was a bit shy… he didn’t really have any sexual life, so it has been really long since he last was intimate with someone. But Grell showed him all of herself, so he wanted her to see him too. His cock bounced free when he took off his briefs. It was rather impressive, not scary big, but definitely on the bigger side. It was thick, with velvety skin, and nice plump head. A dark trail of neatly trimmed soft hair ran all the way down from William’s navel, and between his legs, framing his memeber nicely.

Grell’s breath hitched when she saw how big he was. She was going to need a very thorough preparation to get him inside without causing damage and a lot of pain, and she didn’t want to sully the experience with her tears. “Oh, Love… You’re so big… it’s astonishing… and I look forward to having it in me…” she said, trailing a hand down his hip to rest on that wonderful cock. “But you have to prep me properly before you get to stick it inside me…”

William blushed darkly at Grell’s words complimenting him so generously. When her hand moved over his hip, and then rested on his cock, he gasped softly. At the touch, his cock twitched eagerly. “I will prepare you… don’t worry.” He nodded, his voice a whisper… smooth, deep, but soft at the same time. “I will be gentle.” He promised, leaning down to kiss Grell’s stomach. He kissed down her navel, and then peppered insides of her thighs with kisses as well. Finally, his lips reached her entrance, and he suckled around it gently, before slipping out his tongue as well, and slowly squirming it inside of her.

Grell moaned and whimpered as she felt him start to move down to her stomach, to her thighs, and finally coming to rest at her entrance. Feeling him lick at her like that made her squirm, and she moaned loudly when his tongue slithered his way up into her hole. “Oh, Will… Such a wonderful, magic tongue… But I need more… Please… Oh, God, Will…”

William moaned lightly against her skin, tongue breeching through the tight ring of muscles, and pushing deeper inside her. He pleasured her like that for a moment, moving his tongue in and out. But she asked for more, and he wanted to give her more. As he pulled away, he suckled on his fingers, making them wet and slick. Then he pressed his middle finger against Grell’s pink entrance, pushing inside slowly. “Tell me if it hurts… I will go slowly.” He whispered, kissing Grell’s knee tenderly, as he fingered her.

“It feels good, Will… So good already…” Grell moaned, even if the finger was a tad uncomfortable right now. The steady movement of his finger inside of her made the ring of muscle start to relax. “Add another… Please…” She loved the slight pain, and with how long it had been since she’d had actual sex, she knew there would be a little blood on William’s cock by the time they were done. “I’ll tell you if it hurts too much…”

William added a second finger when she allowed him. First, he pulled one finger out completely, and with the next push two digits entered Grell. “You’re so tight…” he breathed, soothing her with butterfly little kisses that he was pressing to her thighs, hips, stomach… wherever he could reach. “It’s alright… it was long for me too since I last slept with someone… it’s like… like I was waiting just for you this whole time.” He whispered, moving his fingers inside her, warming her up, stretching her open.

“So sweet…” Grell moaned, her mouth open wide and her head thrown back in wanton abandon. “I’m glad we found each other too, my darling… God, your fingers are magical… Stretch me just a bit more… and add another… Please… Then I think… I’ll be ready…” Her hand came up to caress his cheek, accidentally scratching his face with her sharp nails. “Oh, Will, I’m sorry…”

William winced just slightly when Grell’s nail scratched him, and he felt stinging. A small drop of blood swelled in the cut on his cheek. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He smiled down at her, pulling his fingers out of her again completely. And as he pushed them back in, there were three this time. He felt her tight body stretch around his fingers, and he scissored them to spread her wider. He looked down to marvel at how hot it looked when his fingers were disappearing inside of Grell.

“Will– William!” Grell cried out, her eyes clamping shut as she practically howled in pleasure. “It’s been too long since I’ve been filled so deliciously! Fuck, Will!!” She gripped the sheets, her cock leaking pre-cum. One hand reached down and took hold of it, hoping that Will wouldn’t stop her from touching herself. She didn’t want to cum too soon, but she was so needy that she couldn’t stop herself from at least trying. “Fuck me… I want… No, I NEED it…”

William was rather delighted to see how Grell was squirming on the bed, feeling so good under his touch. When she wrapped her hand around her cock to pleasure herself even more, William smirked lightly. She was hard again already… He was so proud to make her feel so good. When she begged so sweetly to be fucked, William felt shivers running down his spine. He wanted her so badly… her beautiful body arching and squirming on the bed – it was absolutely delicious. He pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her stretched and open for him. Licking his fingers again, he rubbed the head of his cock to slicken it, along with smearing his precum all over it. “I will go slowly. Take a breath… try to relax.” He instructed in a whisper as he knelt in between his legs. Slipping his hands underneath Grell’s hips, lifting them up a bit, William pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance, and slowly began pushing inside of her.

Listening to William’s words, Grell nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out as she felt him push inside her. “Fuck…” It didn’t hurt, as she was so well-prepared, and for that she was grateful, but the feeling was just so intense that she gripped the sheets below her and rested her feet on his hips to keep that leverage. When he was fully settled inside her, she felt like she was in such deep bliss that she couldn’t contain it. “Oh god, Will… I’m so full… Fuck yes…”

At first he thought he hurt her, so he cooed soothingly, rubbing her hip and whispering sweet nothings to her. “Shh… it’s alright… you’re so warm inside…” he murmured, as his cock sank deeper and deeper into her. He gasped when he was buried inside her fully. It felt absolutely amazing, his head was spinning. She was tight and quivering around him. Small beads of sweat already appeared on William’s brow, from sheer pleasure. “Are you alright? Can I move?” He asked, shifting slightly to hover above Grell’s body, wanting to be closer to her.

Grell moaned, nodding when asked if he could move. “Yes, I’m wonderful…” she said, opening her eyes and smiling up at him. “You’re wonderful… Please… Move, Will… Make love to me…” Her eyes closed again briefly, arching up into him. “You have such beautiful eyes… Fuck, everything about you is beautiful…”

William’s face was bright red when Grell spoke to him. Did she really think so highly of him? It was hard to imagine that anyone thought he was beautiful. His hips started to roll slowly, and he leaned in to at the same time kiss her lips tenderly. He moaned lightly against Grell’s lips as they kissed, feeling his cock being deliciously enveloped by her as he moved inside in a slow rhythm. “Mm…” it was so wonderful… he felt they were joined, so intimate and close, making love… Before, William had sex a few times, but it never, until now, felt like making love. It was the most amazing moment.

This whole thing was like living in a dream, one she hoped she never woke up from. She was in heaven, the closest she as a suicide committer would ever get, as Reapers would never be admitted to Heaven. And just like Will, Grell had never made love in quite this way. Her moans drifted into his ears just as his did into hers. “God, Will… So amazing…”

“I know… feels so good.” William whispered lowly, his breath hot against Grell’s ear. It felt so right. So natural. As if they were made to be together. His cock moved inside her in a nice and slow rhythm. There was no need to rush, they had whole night. “You feel wonderful….” he kept repeating in a haze of his pleasure, peppering Grell’s cheeks, lip, neck, and chest with kisses.

Each touch, each thrust, made her want more. Each kiss to her lips and skin made her hotter, until she thought she might burst into flames from the pleasure he was giving her. Her moans were low and guttural, her gasps shrill, and her cries loud and eager. If this was what true fiery passion was, she never wanted to stop. “William! Oh my love, I’m gonna cum soon… Please, cum with me… Oh, Will!!” She was holding back for him, wanting to feel him cumming inside her while in the throes of sheer bliss.

William’s brow was covered with beads of sweat, his body flushed. He moved inside her rhythmically, thrusting into her warmth steadily. But each thrust seemed to be more firm, deeper, as if he craved more of her the more he was getting. “Mm… Grell…” he purred, nipping at the skin of her neck with his teeth, suckling lightly to leave a mark. “I can’t hold back… I’m close…” he breathed, wanting to release inside her, but also wanting to make this momen last as long as possible.

“Don’t hold back…” Grell moaned loudly, only moments before she threw her head back and practically howled as she came hard and hot all over both of them. “WILLIAM!! FUCK YES, WILLIAM!!” Her hands gripped his arms, tight as she could, feeling that her nails were almost digging into his skin. “Oh my sweet William…”

When Grell came, her body tightening around him, and her cum spilling in between their bodies, William couldn’t hold back even if he wanted. He pushed himself deep inside her, groaning lowly as he too reached his release. “Ah! Grell!” He came inside her, his cock twitching as his cum spilled deep inside Grell. Her nails digging into his skin were sending pleasant sparks of pain through him. Everything about this moment was perfect. They were joined as one, in a loving embrace, both at the peaks of pleasure. He kept moving, thrusting into her shallowly, until his cock went completely limp.

Grell let out little gasps at the last few thrusts, her body so electrified from her orgasm and the perfection of this entire night. Guiding him to pull out of her, she pulled him down to lay on top of her, his strong frame just light enough not to hurt her. “Oh, William… Thank you… I needed this so badly…” Her eyes glistened as she pulled him in for another kiss, purring lightly. “I love you…” Grell didn’t care if it still felt too soon for Will to say it back to her, it felt like something that needed to be said.

William felt his limping cock slipping out of her, and he sighed softly as he rested atop her. “It was amazing…” he agreed, nuzzling into her neck, and kissing the reddened spot where he left a hickey. Then their lips met, and the kiss sent sparks of pleasure through him. Her love confession intimidated him. In such moment, it seemed cruel not to say it back, but… he wasn’t sure how he feels. It was clear to him that he does have feelings for Grell, but he wasn’t ready to call those feelings ‘love’ yet. His arm wrapped around her, and he held her close. She was warm. Her long hair tickled his naked skin. “Can I stay?” He asked in a whisper after a longer moment. “I want to sleep with you.”

“Hmmm, I was hoping you would,” Grell said with a very happy smile. “To spend the rest of our last night here in London wrapped in each other’s arms… sounds just as wonderful as this entire night has been.” She was already starting to get sleepy, but she didn’t want to go to sleep just yet. “If I have my way, we won’t spend another sleep away from each other… and I’m glad we’ve already agreed to share a hotel room when we get to New York…”

William smiled lightly against her skin, his lips still pressed to her neck. He reached to pull the covers over them, so that it would be more cozy. With a yawn, he removed his glasses, and tossed them onto the nightstand. “About that…” he hummed when Grell mentioned sharing a room in New York. “You said you wanted king-sized bed, but we that we could switch it to two smaller beds… let’s not do that. Let’s keep one big bed… alright?” He asked, hoping she would agree. He wanted to show her that this wasn’t just a one-night stand for him.

“Oh, Will, that sounds like a wonderful idea!” Grell said, happily snuggling up under the covers. The cool London night air was wafting in through the high open windows, and that made the temperature just perfect for cuddling. “Some nights we can go out, and other nights we can get room service and stay in bathrobes or naked the majority of the time… If that’s something you’d like, that is.” She blushed, realizing that she was being a bit presumptive. “Question is, though, would you consider tonight our first date? Or should we plan an official first date when we arrive?”

William chuckled lightly at how Grell was already planning everything. She was always so energetic and excited… he liked that about her, even though she was his complete opposite. “Well… I do consider this our first date. We had dinner, wine, we had sex… perhaps I wasn’t dating anyone for a long time, but I’m pretty sure that tonight was definitely a date. But… it was our first and last date in London… so ahead of us is our first date in New York.” He whispered, kissing her lips softly.

“You make me so happy, Will,” Grell said softly after he kissed her again. She purred as she snuggled with him, her heart so full and her body so warm. “Tonight has been so perfect, and I can hardly wait for many more amazing days and nights with you…” She turned over only her side so that she was facing away from him, her backside pressing back against his lower body, her back against his chest. Reaching back, she grabbed his hand and moved it to rest on her breast. “There… Perfect…”

William really liked to spoon her like this. It felt cozy, her butt soft against his crotch, and he could smell her hair so nicely too. He chuckled again when she pulled his hand to place it over her breast. It was really such rare occasion to hear William T. Spears chuckle or laugh, and that night, when he was with Grell, he laughed more than once. He lightly and playfully kneaded her soft breast. “You know, I really like these. They’re beautiful.” he whispered, kissing the back of Grell’s neck. “I liked you before too… but I know that you always wanted to look like this. I’m glad this dream could come true for you.”

“Mmmmm, I’m glad you like them,” Grell said softly, closing her eyes to soak in the pleasure she felt from having her breasts played with. “They’re yours to enjoy as much as you want… as is all of me, my love…” Hearing him laugh warmed her heart, and she was glad that she was able to draw that out in him. “I may eventually get rid of the lower parts and have a hole made there, but right now, I’m content with having the full outward appearance of a woman. Only thing that saddens me a bit now is never being able to bear my own children.”

“Whatever you decide.” William murmured, pressing little kisses along the back of her neck. He wanted her to know that he liked her the way she was, and no matter how she decided to change, he will still like her. “The most important thing is that you feel comfortable in your skin.” He added, his smile fading a bit when she spoke about children. “Shh… I know…” he nuzzled her lightly. “Don’t think about it now. All is well now.” His hand caressed her breast gently, thumb brushing over her nipple.

Grell hummed in pleasure, gasping a little when his thumb brushed over her nipple. “Thank you, Will…” Her eyes stayed shut, content to just lay here and enjoy his touches. “Is there anything you’d like to know about me that you’d always wondered about? I mean, I know we’ve been friends for years, but there’s quite a bit about myself that I haven’t shared with anyone since I died.”

“Hmm…” William hummed, eyes half-closed as he nuzzled against the back of Grell’s neck. As they lay there, spooning, snuggled up close together, William felt completely relaxed and comfortable. He felt… happy. “I want to know many things about you. As well as I want to tell you things about myself. But does it have to be now? We have all the time in the world for serious and less serious conversations.” He kissed her cheek softly. “If there is anything you want to tell me, please do… I have serious plans about you… about us… so if there is anything I need to know… tell me.”

“Nothing comes to mind that’s urgent,” Grell said softly. “We can talk about things as they come up.” She turned her head, kissing his lips gently. “I don’t want to hide anything from you, but you’re right… We have all the time in the world to talk. Right now… I’m just so happy to be here with you… being held by you… feeling how much you care about me.”

“I’m happy too. It took us a while, hm?” He smiled softly against her lips as she kissed him, then nuzzling their noses together. “To be honest… for a while now, I felt that there is no one else I could ever trust like I trust you, no one else I am willing to let this close to me. Only you. But I wasn’t sure how to approach this… after rejecting you in the past, and so many times…” he admitted, blushing a bit at this confession. “I guess us ending up in bed did the ice-breaking part.” He added in a small chuckle.

“Indeed, Darling…” she mused. She giggled, suddenly coming up with an idea that made her blush. “Tonight has been wonderful, Will, but… I have an idea that you may or may not like…” Grell squeezed his hand. “Want to hear it?”

“Yes, I want to hear it. Tell me. I already have a feeling, knowing you, that it will be something rather interesting and exciting.” William agreed, returning the gentle squeeze to her hand. It felt good to be so close, snuggle up, hold hands, and kiss. It felt right. William always had a feeling that there was something missing in his life, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Up until now.

“Once we get to America, I want to go to the nearest liquor shop and get so much alcohol that we could host a party for the entire division, and then just start drinking until we can’t even stand up anymore…” Her voice got low and dangerous. “And then go all-out in our bed together… No restrictions, no regrets in the morning… Just plenty of water to drink at the end of it to avoid a massive hangover the next morning.” She growled lightly. “And it’ll be in our fancy hotel room, so it’ll be that much more special…”

William raised his brows, shocked by Grell’s bold idea. He chuckled lightly after a longer moment of consternation. “Oh… what kinds of things do you want us to do in bed that require us being so drunk?” He asked curiously, pressing a kiss to her lips as she let out such growl-like purr. “I didn’t think we would so quickly start exploring our kinks. Well… I am open to that. Seems like our first night in America will be… unforgettable. Even despite all the alcohol.”

Grell blushed, thinking about some of the things she wanted to do with William, things she could only dream of doing if she was drunk and had lost much of her inhibitions. “Well… Ummm… Oh, I’m not sure I can say it out loud right now… I just… Will, I want to be tied up and made to please you!” Finally, the words were coming freely. “I want to be spanked and whipped and flogged, like I’ve been such a bad bad girl… Not sure how you feel about the Daddy kink, but I’d love to be your Little. And maybe not immediately… but one night I want to go out to one of these kink clubs and have you exploit me in front of the crowd.”

Her breathing was getting harder just thinking about getting flogged by William in front of a room of on-lookers, unable to see because of a blindfold. Under William’s direct supervision, they would be allowed to touch her and pleasure her, though she would have her cock in a cage so they couldn’t touch her there or try to fuck her. As she described this fantasy to Will, she watched his expression to see if he was up to it or had any objections to it.

William’s face went bring red, to the tips of his ears, and his mouth dropped open. Well, he always knew that Grell had very passionate character. So come to think of it, he could have expected that she will be rather wild in bed. He had never done such things before, so he didn’t have any experience in it. Sure, he fantasized about some things, but those fantasies were rather to fuel his lonely nights when he would masturbate, and he never thought he would have a chance to make them come true.

“I… well… I am not saying no.” He mumbled eventually. “But you must know that I have never done something like this. I would be new to such… play… so you would need to guide me at first. Is that alright?” He asked, not wanting to disappoint her.

“That’s a perfect way of handling it, Darling,” Grell said softly, her eyes sparkling as she watched his face even more intently now. “Of course, I’ll guide you… and I’ll do my best to ease your fears and insecurities too.” Grell leaned in and kissed him, squeezing his hand again. “I’m glad you’re not saying no, though I would completely understand if you did. It’s a lot to take in.”

“That’s true, it is a lot.” William agreed, reaching to play with a strand of Grell’s hair. “But it’s not like I didn’t know that you’re most definitely not vanilla.” He chuckled, pecking her nose lightly. “I’m willing to at least try. Who knows, maybe I will like it. Now… I think we shall try to get some sleep.” He decided, though there was no clock in an almost empty bedroom, he was certain it was already very late. “We have a long flight ahead tomorrow.”

Grell nodded, yawning and snuggling in with Will. “Indeed we do…” she said. “I’m glad we’re in first class so we can get a fair amount of sleep on the flight.” Her eyes fluttered closed, and she kissed him once more before resting her head on the pillow. “Mmmmm, Will, this feels so nice. Sleep well, My darling…”

“Sleep well, dear.” William whispered back, wrapping an arm around her to pull her a bit closer, so that she would rest against his cheat. Inhaling her scent, he fell asleep rather quickly, and slept soundly through the night. Which was surprising, since William was not at all used to sharing a bed with anyone. But with Grell, it seemed just… natural. And he was very comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2 -- Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yes, it's just what you think it is based on the title...

Chapter 2

In the morning, he was awoken by an alarm in his mobile phone, which he set the day before to be sure he won’t oversleep. Even though the flight was in the afternoon, William as usual preferred to be cautious. With a groan, he reached out blindly and turned the alarm off, stretching a bit and yawning. At first he did not know where he was, but then the mass of red hair next to him reminded him of the events of last night.

He smirked, finding sleeping Grell rather cute and endearing sight. There were no regrets on his end. Perhaps they ended up in bed after having a bit too much wine, but William did not regret anything.

Grell was a pretty light sleeper, except when she’d been drinking the night before. Today was no different, and her eyes were having a hard time staying open when she heard the alarm go off on both hers and William’s phone. She shifted over and snuggled closer to William.

“Mmmm, good morning, Will…” she mumbled, a small cute smile on her lips.

“Morning, Dear…” William whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Our last morning in London…” They were cuddled so close together that William could feel Grell’s soft breasts pressing against him. It instantly gave him a morning wood, and he shifted awkwardly to hide it somehow. “I have an idea… we should have the delivery company take our luggage to the airport, and that way we can have more time to go out for breakfast somewhere nice.”

Grell nodded happily, kissing him softly before sitting up. “What time is yours scheduled to be picked up?” She looked at the clock on her phone. “I’ve scheduled mine for about 30 minutes from now.”

“Mine is… in a bit over an hour.” William hummed thoughtfully. “Perfect. First we will send yours away, then we can go to my old place and have mine picked up. Once this is done we will go eat breakfast.” He decided, as it was a rather convenient plan. He stretched on the bed, still remaining under covers. “Such long flight ahead. We will suffer from jetlag later.”

“Don’t I know it,” Grell grumbled. “But thankfully, we’ll have a few days to rest after we travel before orientation at the new dispatch office starts.” She smiled, sitting up on her knees and stretching. Her breasts moved a bit, right in front of Will’s face. “Again, I’m glad we’re in first class, and the seats fold down into beds so we can sleep for a good portion of the flight. I do so love waking up next to you.”

“I-I like waking up together too…” William mumbled, awkwardly pulling at the covers to hide his very obvious morning erection. It was getting even worse when Grell stretched like that, so casually seductive and tempting without even trying. Her breasts swayed right before his eyes, and William thought he would lose his mind. 

Grell hadn’t noticed it before, but now his mumbling and the fact that he was blushing was making it obvious that she was causing him some problems. Her smile was compassionate yet teasing. “Oooh, I’m sorry, am I causing your morning wood to get worse just by moving around? It’s nice to see I have that effect on you, but I’m afraid we don’t have time to do anything more about it right now…” Her hand moved up to his cheek. “I really am sorry about that…”

William whined, squirming on the bed a little. “I know we don’t have time, but it won’t go away….” he complained, wiggling his hips a little, impatiently and desperately. “Please, just with your hand? It will be quick…” he pleaded, actually surprised with himself for being so needy. He inhaled slowly, trying to calm down, but his cheeks were flushed and his cock aching. “Please, I promise it will be quick.”

Grell chuckled, her grin widening. “Oh, Darling, I’ll use more than my hand…” she purred, moving the covers away to reveal that glorious sight that was William T. Spears. Within seconds, she was between his legs, her mouth on his cock and her hand on his balls. Her tongue wrapped around him and her head began bobbing as she sucked furiously. “Mmmmmmmm….”

“Fuck! Oh God… oh this will take even quicker than I thought…” he shuddered, voice weak as he arched above the bed. Feeling Grell’s mouth around his aching cock was completely overwhelming. He really knew he won’t last long. “Oh God….” his hands gripped the bedsheets, and he rolled his hips up to thrust some more into Grell’s mouth. He was so damn lucky… she was perfect.

Even though it had been a very long time since she’d had someone to do this with, she remembered well what she had been praised for, and feeling William’s balls tighten in her hand was proof that she knew what she was doing. “Mmmmmmmm….” When she hummed on his cock, she could feel it reverberate, and that pleased her so much.

‘Cum for me, Darling,’ she said inwardly, silently coaxing him.

Indeed it took embarrassingly short time for William to cum. Soon his balls tightened up, cock twitched, and he closed his eyes as he felt pleasure washing over him. “Aah… mm!” He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to muffle his moans as he came, spilling his release into Grell’s mouth. It was so much better than masturbating alone to get rid of his morning boner. He came a lot, and it dripped onto Grell’s tongue as his cock very slowly started to soften.

Grell eagerly swallowed most of it down, not wanting to leave a mess on the mattress for the property managers to have to clean. Plus, she’d always been a swallower anyway, and liked the practice of letting her lover taste a bit of himself on her lips as they kissed. She sucked him dry, then slowly slid him out of her mouth, moving up and kissing him deeply.

“Mmmm, that was delicious…” she purred.

William was still shaken, a bit high on endorphins after such intense orgasm. When Grell moved up to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and kissed back deeply. “Wow… that was amazing. Now I wish we didn’t have to leave this bed.” He admitted, smirking. But he knew they need to get going soon. After a few more kisses to Grell’s face and neck, he was more or less calm again. “Let’s take a quick shower together before they come to pick up your things.”

“Mmmm, I agree, I don’t wanna leave the bed now that you’re finally in it, but we have to…” she moaned lightly as he kissed her neck. “Yes, let’s hop in the shower and get cleaned up. It’s going to be a long day, and I don’t think we want to smell of sex that whole way. Might make others jealous.” As she got up and stretched again, she quickly looked at her phone and smiled brightly. The messages of good luck and goodbye and we’ll miss you were starting to come in. A similar collection of buzzes were coming from Will’s phone as well, so she handed it to him. “I think I’m going to be on the verge of crying all day…”

William scrambled out of bed slowly, taking his phone from Grell and looking through the messages. It was heartwarming. He would miss his co-workers, he had to admit. At least Grell was going along with him. He wouldn’t want to be without her. “Aw, darling. Don’t cry. It’s a new beginning.” He got up, kissing her head lightly. “Come on. Shower.” He took her hand, pulling her towards the bathroom.

“Yes, Sir,” she said with a giggle, setting her phone back down before following him into the bathroom. “I swear, any other morning I’d be asking you to return the favor, but I’m actually pretty satisfied right now… The man of my dreams, going with me into the unknown future with me, in the biggest adventure of our lives.” Turning the water on, she pulled him close to her again. “I’m so happy, Will… Really, I am.”

William pressed close to her as warm water started washing over their bodies. “Oh don’t be silly – I will happily return the favor. I wouldn’t leave you like this.” He murmured, hand sneaking down her stomach to then slide between her legs. He wrapped it around her cock, stroking slowly. “I’m happy too…” he whispered to her, slowly sinking down to his knees, pressing kisses down her chest and along her stomach.

Grell let her back press against the wall of the shower, moaning as he kissed and touched her skin. Her nipples hardened as he kissed her chest, and her hand moved to touch his head as he got closer to claiming his prize. “Oh, Will…” She looked down at him, eyes half-lidded, and the sight of him on his knees in front of her, water cascading onto him from the shower, made her moan. “Such a beautiful sight…”

William placed his hands on her hips, opening his mouth to take her cock and return the favour as he promised. He suckled on the tip at first, teasing it with his tongue. Then gradually he took more of her, swallowing around the shaft to take as much as he could. “Mmm…” he closed his eyes, starting to bob his head, sucking around Grell’s cock.

Grell’s eyes slid shut completely as she let pleasure overtake her body. “Oh, fuck, Will… This just feels… incredible! You have such a talented mouth…” She writhed in pleasure, one hand grasping at the wall of the shower and the other tangling into Will’s hair. “Perfection… Oh, god!” After just a few more minutes, Grell was on the verge of cumming, her moans getting very loud. “I’m… I’m so close, Will!”

William was very pleased to hear that Grell felt so good. He took as much of her cock as he could, deep into his throat, gagging slightly. Then he pulled out, and teased the tip with his tongue, opening his mouth to show her how he played with it. He rested his hands on her hips and then moved them down to her bottom, caressing and kneading it. He couldn’t wait to have her cum.

“Will!” Grell shouted. “I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna… Oh god!! WILLIAM!!!” A few seconds later, she thrusted her hips up and let herself go, cumming deep inside his mouth. “Fuck, Will! Oooohhh, god, that was… Bloody fucking hell…”

William gagged a little, but bravely took everything he was given. He swallowed Grell’s release, closing his eyes as it filled his mouth. When he felt that Grell calmed down a little, he pulled back slowly, looking up at her and licking his lips. “Oh yes. I agree. It was really something.” He chuckled, slowly standing up on shaky and slightly numb legs. He pressed a kiss to her lips, blindly reaching for a bar of soap. “Now let’s wash ourselves finally because if this keeps going we will miss the flight.”

Grell nodded, simply sitting on the floor of the shower and reaching up for the washcloth. She was spent and weary again, but it had been worth it. They would be able to rest once they got on the plane, a very long flight ahead of them. “Can you help me wash my hair? It’s probably soaked in sweat.” She loved having her hair played with, especially while it was being washed, and this had been such a rare thing up until now.

William was already running his soapy hands all over Grell’s body, washing and caressing her skin. He would trace her curves with his palms, running them along her sides and over her hips, down her ass and thighs. “Oh of course…” he agreed when she asked him for help with washing her hair. William has always thought Grell’s hair was gorgeous. He reached for the shampoo bottle, poured some onto his hands, and started massaging her scalp gently and slowly. It was almost sensual.

Grell closed her eyes and let out a low moan as she felt his fingers in her hair. She tilted her head so that he could gather her hair up and get it all lathered up with shampoo. “Oh, Will… You have magic hands, I swear… We shall have to explore more how much I like feeling your hands in my hair at a later time… It’s actually a very sweet and sacred place for me…”

William leaned in to kiss her shoulder, and peppered a few kisses up her neck. His hands ran through her hair, playing with them, almost caressing the strands lovingly. “I will tell you a secret.” He whispered, lightly tugging at her hair, to yank her head back so she would look up at him. “I had always thought you have gorgeous hair. When you grew it so long, I thought it would drive me crazy. Remember that time… after Jack the Ripper? When the demon almost hurt you? When I was taking you back to the Dispatch, I pulled you by your hair… it was cruel, I know… but I wanted to punish you. I was so jealous. You left the Dispatch for this woman, then flirted with the vermin demon… I was so… so jealous…” he growled, pushing Grell’s back against the tiles on the wall of the shower, towering over her in a possessive manner.

Grell cried out in surprise when her head was pulled back, but the pulling of the hair and William’s possessive stance and words sent yet another jolt of electricity to her cock. Her eyes locked on his, a shaky moan escaping her lips.

“Will…” she breathed, her mindset switching to a very submissive state. “You were jealous? Of what? That others were getting my attention?” She was confused, but at the same time she knew exactly what he was talking about. Even in her conquest for Sebastian’s body, she had always wanted William’s attention and affection. Maybe that’s why she has always been that much more flirty with Sebastian while her boss was around. She -wanted- him to be jealous. And apparently, it had worked like a dream, only she was just now finding that out.

“Yes.” William replied without hesitation. “First that woman and then the demon… you have done so much for them, gave them so much of your attention. And then you were only happy to see me because you got in trouble and I came to your rescue. I was angry with myself that I was so easily dropping everything to come for you, after you decided to leave the Dispatch for this woman.” He was now almost pressing his body against Grell’s, so close to her, as he still gripped her hair tightly. “You killed her because she disappointed you in the end. So back then I was thinking… if that’s how you think traitors should be treated… then what should I do with _you_?” His voice was low and deep, with a trembling edge to it. Obviously, those were painful and difficult memories for William. He and Grell had gone through a lot together since then. “I wanted to punish you, so I dragged you back to the Dispatch by your beautiful hair. I didn’t care if it hurt. I wanted to show you that only I could roughen you up.”

“That was when I first started to realize how I truly felt about you,” Grell said softly, eyes closing. “I’m sorry that I caused you such pain in those early days. My hair was so damaged after that, and that’s why I had to cut about half of it off, but it was a testament to your hold on me, even if you didn’t realize that you had a hold on me at all at the time. As my hair grew back, I made sure I kept it as beautifully-maintained as possible.”

William softened a little at Grell’s confession. He leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, before making a half-step back, not to press her so harshly against the wall. “I know I was cruel back then… I was jealous, and I didn’t know how to deal with it. But I know better now. Over those years… we became more. We became friends, partners… I knew there was always more underneath all that, but I wasn’t ready to let it grow. Until now.” He sighed, running his fingers through Grell’s hair, washing it, massaging her skin tenderly.

“Mmmm, Will…” Grell breathed again, loving the feeling of his hands in her hair as he washed it. “I’d have waited forever for you, but I’m so glad I didn’t have to…” Her eyes closed, she felt herself starting to get aroused again. “Oh, Lord, I just can’t seem to keep my body from reacting to your touch… but we don’t have time…”

“We really don’t.” William chuckled, kissing Grell’s nose playfully, and then starting to rinse her hair with clear water. “You need to be patient, next time I touch you will be in America.” he teased, washing the shampoo off Grell’s hair. Soon enough they were both squeaky clean, and stepping out of the shower. William put a towel aroun his hips, and went to look for his clothes. He needed to look somehow decent for when someone will come pick up Grell’s luggage and other boxes.

“If you can keep quiet, we can touch each other on the plane,” Grell chuckled as she dressed. “We won’t be able to get undressed, or fuck, but we can hide behind the curtains and under the blanket and play with each other’s cocks…” She licked her lips. “If you can’t keep quiet… I know a sound-proofing spell for the small cabin area.”

“Oh? Interesting…” William hummed, toweling himself dry and then getting dressed as well. “I think I can keep quiet. It will be fun to tease each other while knowing we can’t let out a sound.” He smirked at the thought, straightening his clothing neatly. Right then, doorbell rang. “They’re here to take your stuff. Let’s make this quick so we can have breakfast and step by my place before we have to go to the airport.” He said, glancing at his wrist watch.

Grell nodded, squeezing his hand. “Can you let them in while I put the last few items in my carry-on bag?” she said before removing the sheets and packing up the last few things that she had left out for the night before the trip. “I’ll be right there!”

“Sure, no problem.” William agreed, noticing how… domestic he and Grell acted already. That was a little worrying. He hoped that this new and exciting flame of passion won’t burn out too quickly between them. He let the delivery people inside, and showed them the boxes that needed to be taken. They started carrying them out one by one, leaving the apartment empty.

Grell looked around the now-empty apartment with a bittersweet smile. This had been her home for decades, and now it was nothing more than a shell of what it had been. Walking back into the living room where Will waited for her, she let a few tears spill from her eyes, both of sadness that she was leaving London, and of happiness that she was starting this new journey in life with a man who meant everything to her.

“Lets go get breakfast,” she said, taking Will by the hand and walking out the door with him.

Noticing Grell’s tears, William hugged her gently and kissed her head. He too will miss London, but he hoped that this was a beginning of something new. And perhaps better. They left Grell’s apartment and went to have breakfast in one of William’s favourite places. “Ah if anything, I will really miss this diner.” He sighed, ordering large black coffee, and fresh croissants with jam. “Hopefully we can find new favourite spots in New York… who knows maybe thick pancakes with maple syrup will become our new favourite breakfast.”

“I’ve heard that there are diners and coffee shops on street corners every few blocks in New York,” Grell said with a bright smile, ordering a large raspberry mocha to start off with. “Though I do look forward to making breakfast for you in our new apartment.”

-Our- new apartment. That word rolled around in her brain joyfully. They’d barely been together a day and they were already planning to move in together. It was amazing to her, and like a dream come true.

William cleared his throat, the awfully domestic feeling washing over him again. This felt odd. “Yeah… homemade breakfast always sounds good.” He agreed, taking a sip of his coffee and sighing contently. They ate breakfast together, for the last time in London. Then, they went to William’s appartment, to send off his luggage. Before they knew it, it was time to go to the airport.

After going through security at the airport, which had been incredibly awkward for Grell since she had both breasts and a penis, the pair sat down in the small diner area for another bite of food and a drink to tide them over until they got on the plane and were given royal service.

“If we can, I’d love to come back to Europe during the holidays,” Grell said. “Maybe spend Christmas in New York, and New Years Eve in Paris? I do so love romantic ideas like that, especially with you.” She reached her hand over the table and took his.

William smiled softly, caressing the back of Grell’s hand with his thumb. He liked that idea. Especially given his new fear if becoming too domestic, such spontaneous idea of spending New Year’s Eve in Paris was very appealing. “Of course, dear. That sounds lovely.” He agreed, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it tenderly.

Once they boarded the plane, and were seated, William immediately ordered two glasses of champagne, and the stewardess of first class served them with care. “Let’s make a toast. For our new life. Together, in a new country.” He handed one glass to Grell.

“Yes, Dear William,” Grell said with a gentle smile. “To our new adventure!” Clinking their glasses together, she sipped on it and her smile grew wider. “The world in front of us is full of so many unknowns, but now that I’m with you, we can make every day an adventure.”

“Knowing you, I have no doubt that it will be an exciting adventure indeed.” William smiled, taking a sip of champagne. The plane soon took off, and their long journey began. William finished his glass rather quickly, feeling pleasant warmth of the alcohol spreading through his body.

Grell finished her glass, then ordered a glass of the sweetest red wine they had. She drank some of it, and then snuggled up against Will, her eyes closing in sheer bliss. But then, her mind started to race and her eyes opened and she looked at the arm of her seat. “Would me saying that I’m scared of the unknown future make me weak? As a reaper or just as a person?”

William was pleasantly relaxed, and Grell’s question took him off guard. “Of course not. Everyone is scared of unknown, of risk, and change.” He reassured, running his fingers through her hair gently. “Tell me what are you scared of? What things you fear that may happen?” He asked, “Perhaps I will be able to reassure you.”

Grell flushed in slight embarrassment. “Well… We’re outsiders to that Dispatch office. I’m afraid that… I’m afraid we’ll not make any new friends like we had in the boys in the London Dispatch. I mean… you’re all I need in my personal life, but it took me so long to get anyone to think of me as anything but a joke. I’m afraid that will happen in New York as well.”

“Oh darling… of course nothing like that will happen.” William whispered, kissing Grell’s head. “You’re so energetic and outgoing, so lively and open. Of course everyone will adore you.” He said, but he understood why Grell had doubts. He pondered for a moment how to put it into words delicately, so that she won’t be upset. “Listen. No one needs to know… that you were not born the way you wanted. You can start new life as a lady. Isn’t this the perfect opportunity?”

“It’s definitely a perfect opportunity,” she said softly. “Just… be aware that I’m going to have flashbacks and times when I’m triggered into anxiety from the past.” She finished off her wine and ordered another one. She wanted to forget the pain of her past, and while her lover’s presence was helping greatly, the wine was helping more. “I’m just glad you’re here to help me, Will…”

“It’s alright darling…” William spoke softly, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. His thumb slowly rubbed over the back of Grell’s hand. “I will help you go through this. You can count on me. I am not the most stable person myself.” He admitted, then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. When the stewardess brought yet another glass of wine for Grell, William sighed. “Is it alright for you to drink so much? The flight is 10 hours long after all…”

“The wine will help me sleep,” she said softly, tears brimming her eyes. “I know I’ve said this many times, but I’m so glad that you’re here… and that you’re mine. I’d never make it without you.” Her hand moved his up and kissed it, a few tears slipping from closed eyes. “I’m scared… but I’m happy.”

William let out a soft ‘aw’, wrapping his arm around Grell’s shoulders to pull her close. “Baby, why are you crying? Are you that scared? But I’m here with you.” He whispered, trying to soothe her. “Do you want to sit on my lap? The seatbelt sign is turned off, so I don’t see why not?” he smiled, hoping this would cheer her up.

“Oh, Will…” Grell said softly, raising up slightly and sliding into his lap. “I’m horrible with uncertainty…” When she sat in his lap, she could feel his shaft against her backside. “At least I know that when something… comes up… We can take care of each other…” She smiled, wiping her tears away.

William pulled the curtain to hide them from the eyes of other passengers. Luckily first class had such conveniences. “Of course, we will take care of each other. You don’t have to worry about anything.” He whispered reassuringly, kissing the side of her jaw softly. His hands wrapped around Grell’s waist, and he held her close. “I wish you could believe me when I say that you’re so precious to me, and I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“I do believe you, Will, and I trust you,” she said, kissing him back. She was very glad that Will had closed the curtains, because it gave them the privacy to allow him to touch her in a much more intimate way. “If I didn’t trust you with my whole soul, I certainly wouldn’t allow you to touch me any way you want…” Her hand moved up to his cheek, a thumb running over his cheekbone. Her hips moved, grinding her asscheeks into him as she sat sideways in his lap. “Would you like me to cast that spell, my dearest William?” she whispered in his ear.

“Hnn…” William gasped slightly when he felt Grell’s shapely butt grinding against his crotch. He bit down onto his lower lip, muffling the embarrassing sound. “Maybe not yet? It can be fun to try and stay very very quiet…” he chuckled, moving one hand down to knead her ass gently. “Let’s see who will break first and make a louder sound. Then the loser has to do anything the winner tells him… tonight in bed.” He grinned mischievously.

“Hehe, just based on the pronoun you just used, I think it’s going to be you who loses, since I’m not a ‘him’…,” Grell said teasingly, her toothy grin appearing as she moved against him again. “But then again, I wouldn’t mind having you as my Master.” Her mouth moved down to his neck and she bit down, not gently but not hard enough to break the skin. “God, Will, you taste so good…”

Grell was right… Perhaps it was an indicator that William subconsciously wanted to lose and be at her mercy? Either way, he didn’t have much time to think about it. Grell’s teeth sinking into the skin of his neck made him squirm and gasp. But he managed to keep quiet somehow. “Bad girl…” He whispered, sneaking a hand underneath her shirt and caressing up along her flat stomach. When his fingers reached her bra, pulled it aside slightly, and pinched one of her nipples.

Grell chuckled at his words, laving her tongue over the bite mark gently. She moved up to nibble on his ear, gasping very softly when she felt him pinch her nipple. While not quite as sensitive as a cis woman’s nipples might have been, it still felt amazing to be played with like that. “Will…” she whimpered. Her eyes glowed a dim white, showing her submissive side to him, even for just a moment. “Please… reach under my skirt… pull me out of my panties… Please, I need your hand…”

William felt a wave of heat hit him at Grell’s words. He was just so easily turned on by dirty talk, and Grell asking to be touched was such a turn on. His hand left her breast for now and sneaked down. He placed his palm on her thigh, and caressed upwards slowly. Finally, he reached underneath her skirt, and cupped the bulge between her legs. Her poor little panties were stretched already. “Fuck…” he whispered. “I give up. I lose. Cast your spell, I can’t take it any longer.” He admitted, pulling her panties aside and wrapping his fingers around Grell’s cock.

“That was fast,” Grell hummed, licking her lips before snapping her fingers and setting up the spell. Now, no one would be able to hear them, and if the flight attendants came by, they would see only two sleeping people through the small break in the curtain.

Once the spell was in place, Grell let out a loud cry of pleasure, unable to hold it back. “Oh, William! Such perfectly magic hands…” She was looking forward to controlling him in bed once they arrived at their New York hotel, but right now, she was at his mercy. “I’m surprised I didn’t crack first… I was so close to blowing our cover…”

 “Mm… what can I say? I’m just weak for you. I always have been…” William admitted with a smirk, stroking Grell slowly. His thumb rubbed over her sweet, plump head. “But… we cannot make a mess in here. That would be rude to the cabin crew. So, I guess if you want to cum… you will have to do so in my mouth.” He licked his lips, fingers squeezing Grell’s cock nicely.

“Yes, Daddy…” Grell said softly, moving her hips so that her cock moved in William’s hand. “Your Little Lady loves cumming in your mouth…” Her eyes were slits, and her moans were coming out louder with each move of Will’s hand on her cock. “I’ll cover you with cum when we get to the hotel, though… and you’ll be tied to our bed…”

William definitely got turned on by hearing Grell call him daddy. That was always so arousing… He kept stroking her, loving to hear her whimpery moans. So needy and sweet. “Mhm… I can’t wait for that. I lost, so you have all the right to torment me tonight. Sometimes Daddy needs his Little Lady to take care of him as well…” he purred, reaching to cup Grell’s balls with his other hand, and he rolled them in his palm. “Tell me when you will be close… so we won’t make a mess accidentally.”

“Oh, you’ll know, Daddy… You’ll know…” she moaned, her hands grasping at his shirt as she gyrated under his touch. “I just love the way you touch me, Daddy… Oh god…” Her brain was turning to mush already, and his hands on her were like the hands of the gods. She undid his shirt just enough to get her hands on his chest, and specifically to latch onto his nipples with both hands, rolling them between her thumbs and index fingers. “Mmmmm….”

William let out a gasp when Grell pinched and rubbed his nipples. They immediately hardened underneath her touch, so very sensitive. “Well, baby girl… I dreamt about touching you for a long time… so now that I can finally do it…” he purred, running his fingers along Grell’s velvety shaft in a teasing motion. Then he squeezed a little around the base, fingers brushing over the soft sack of her testicles. William clearly wanted to learn every inch of Grell’s body, memorize it by the touch.

“Please, Daddy… let’s make our seats into a bed… so I can get onto my back for you…” Grell whimpered, once again glad they were on a first-class sleeper flight. “My dress will stay on, but you can have all the fun you want with me in that position…” He could even ride her that way if he wanted. “Oh, Daddy… Your baby girl wants you to ravish her…”

The words alone caused a shiver to run down William’s spine, straight to his cock. His erection tingled excitedly at the idea. One of his hands regrettably moved off Grell, to reach under the seat where a lever was that allowed him to change the seat position. Pulling at it, he caused the backrest of his seat to drop back into a horizontal position. Then, he flipped Grell over, turning them so that he was on top. “Baby girl… you’re so incredibly naughty and all hot for daddy…” he purred against her ear, tongue curling teasingly around her earlobe.

“Yes, only for you, Daddy,” Grell growled sexily, her arms wrapping around his waist. When his tongue found her earlobe, she shuddered and threatened to come apart just from these simple touches. “I can be more naughty for you if you want me to be, Daddy…” She lifted her head and dragged her tongue up his neck and over his chin. “Just look forward to what this tongue is going to do to you later tonight in the hotel…”

“Oh, trust me, I am looking forward to it.” William purred, lifting Grell’s skirts up, and pulling her panties aside. He pressed a finger into her, slick with the juices from her cock. “God, you’re so tight… I would think I stretched you up a little last night…” he teased, moving his fingers around just for a moment, before pulling them out and replacing them with his cock. He unzipped his trousers, and reached to pull his erection out. It was already throbbing eagerly, and twitched even more when he pressed the head against Grell’s pink hole, and pushed inside her.

“By the time we’re done, I’m sure I’ll be stretched to perfection…” Grell said in response, before she moaned loudly as Will’s cock pushed into her. Her legs were spread as wide as they could safely go without breaking the protection spell. “Oh, Daddy… Your naughty little lady loves being filled like this… Oh, fuck…” Her eyes fluttered open and closed a few times before finally shutting completely. Getting to make love to Will the first time had been a dream come true. Now, being naughty in an airplane, literally joining the mile-high club in first class, was like fucking all the way to heaven.

William pushed all the way in, settling comfortably inside Grell. Her body was warm and eager for him. He lifted her legs slightly, moving them to wrap around his hips. “Baby girl, you’re just so cute like this…” he whispered, starting to roll his hips, at first moving inside her gently, but gradually increasing the pace. “Just like this, darling… so good…” he praised, kissing down along her neck slowly. As he reached her collarbone, he pulled her dress slightly to expose her breasts, and happily buried his face in them.

“Oh, Daddy…” Grell moaned, her hips moving with his thrusts. Having her legs wrapped around his waist made each movement fuller, and made him hit her prostate the most perfect way each time. “Reach behind me… unzip the back of the dress a little at the top so it doesn’t rip…” His face in her cleavage was wonderful, but this was one of her favorite travel dresses. “Oh, Will…”

William obeyed, not wanting to damage Grell’s precious dress. He reached around her, and unzipped the dress slightly, slipping it off her shoulders. With that, he exposed her breasts, and was able to mouth on them all he wanted, enjoying the soft sensation against his cheeks. He was still thrusting into her, his cock moving inside her smoothly. “Mm… I think I’m close…” he admitted breathily. They had sex last night, and gave each other blow jobs this morning… so William was a little spent and honestly couldn’t last any longer.

Grell nodded, grabbing William’s ass and squeezing, encouraging him. “Oh, Daddy, please… Cum in me… Oh gods, yes… I’ll be joining you soon…” She threw her head back as she was filled to the brim with him. “I can… hold back a little… bit I need your mouth on me soon… Oh, Daddy!”

With Grell’s encouragement, it only took William moments to come. Gasping and biting down onto her shoulder, he released inside her, cock twitching excitedly. Briefly, it crossed his mind that this was rather unfortunate… they were hours of flight still ahead, and Grell will have his mess inside of her. He couldn’t imagine this to be very comfortable. But he decided to worry about this later. Right now he was focused on filling her up, and whispering obscenities into her ear. Mainly about how tight and warm and perfect her ass was.

Grell’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as she felt him fill her with his cum. It was amazing! She was glad she’d put a cleaning kit in her carry-on so she wouldn’t be a mess the whole flight, but the feeling right now was glorious!

“Oh, Daddy… Please, put your mouth on me so I can cum for you…” she moaned softly. “Please…”

She didn’t have to ask him twice. Once William calmed down a little, and his cock began to soften, he shifted, and slipped out of her. Quickly, he slid down onto the floor, settling in front of Grell’s seat, and between her spread legs. His tongue brushed along Grell’s inner thigh, licking off the droplets of sweat off her skin. Then, he liked at her sweet pink hole, cleaning her from his own dripping cum. And finally, he took her cock into his mouth, humming as he suckled around it. She was delicious, and he loved how warm her flesh felt against his tongue. He ran it along the velvety skin of her shaft, then over the delicate, glistening head, before swallowing her whole cock down his throat.

“Oh, William!” Grell cried out, her head tossing back against the small pillow. His mouth, as it traveled to her hole and cleaned her up, then up to her cock, enveloping her completely in that glorious heat, was like heaven. Her hips shifted upwards, wanting movement to increase so she could cum in his mouth. “Oh my god… Daddy… I’m so close… Order me to cum!”

William bobbed his head just for a few moments longer, before pulling away. He wrapped his hand around Grell’s cock, squeezing it and rubbing. “Come on baby… cum for daddy… give me some of your sweetness..” He purred, licking his lips. He then kissed the tip of her cock, licking off the pearly drop of precum that gathered there.

Within seconds, Grell threw her head back and cried out, practically screaming. “DADDY! I’m cumming! FUCK!!!” Her seed spilled into Will’s mouth, happily giving him what he wanted. “Oh, yes! Don’t stop, please don’t stop sucking on me!! FUCK! WILLIAM!!” Her nails dug into the material of the bed below her, not wanting to stop.

William closed his eyes, and patiently drank all that Grell gave him. He kept sucking around her as he orgasmed, sipping all of her thick, sweet cum eagerly. He milked her dry, until he could feel she began to soften in his mouth. Then he looked up at her again, noticing how her body twitched, oversensitive. When he pulled away with a delighted sigh, he smirked up at his redhead lover. “Mm I hope you managed to hold that spell… if not… I’m pretty sure entire plane could have heard us.”

Grell chuckled, lifting her head to reply. “Believe me, the spell held quite well,” he said, tapping at it to show the barrier still held. “No one heard you giving me one of the best orgasms of my life with just your mouth and your hands…” She lifted herself up so that she rested on her hands. “That was amazing… and I hope you enjoyed the drink…” She was blushing, still coming down from her powerful orgasm. “Daddy… That was amazing…”

“I’m glad you liked it so much. I hope to do more of that in the future.” William smirked, and climbed back onto his seat, stretching there comfortably. “And yes, you tasted delicious. I feel so spent now though… I think I could sleep for the rest of the flight.” He yawned, finding Grell’s hand with his own and lacing their fingers together.

“Me too, though I need to go invisible and go to the lavatory,” Grell said, a slight blush on her cheeks as she pulled out the douche from her carry-on bag. “As much as I love having your cum filling me up, it could become extremely messy if I leave it there.” She looked down at herself. “But I also don’t want to have to struggle to get dressed in the seat, hence why I need to use my reaper powers to go invisible.” Will probably wasn’t going to be too happy with her using her powers for something outside of work purposes, but since they were still inside the protection spell, she figured it would be fine.

“Hmm… alright. Go clean yourself up, love.” William nodded, caressing Grell’s leg gently, running his hand up and down along it lazily. “But please be quick. I want to have you in my arms…” he pouted, kissing the redhead’s cheek. He was being very sweet and touchy, still drowning in bliss. “Only this time I will allow to use powers among mortals, because I’m responsible for your dirty state.” he teased, playfully patting Grell’s butt. “Off you go now.“

Grell chuckled and kissed Will softly, going invisible in that moment so he could still feel her lips on his without being able to see her. She quickly lifted the wall of the protection spell enough for her to get out, then hurried to the bathroom, slipping through the wall after the last person came out. It didn’t take long for her to clean herself up, straighten her hair, and her dress, and then come back out. The lack of underwear didn’t even phase her, as she’d gotten used to letting her bits dangle a bit while wearing dresses. It wasn’t the idea, but it worked.

Getting back into the bed, she cuddled up to William and purred in his ear. “Mine. All mine…”

William yawned and stretched on the plane seats. He was so spent and felt very relaxed. The flight was going smoothly, no turbulences. It felt as if the plane was gently swimming through the air. It was making William even more sleepy. But he waited patiently for Grell to come back.

When she did, William rolled over and draped his arms over her. “Mmm…” he hummed, nuzzling against her neck. He already took off his glasses and put them aside. “Grellie… let’s nap….”

Grell nodded sleepily, finally bringing down the protection spell so that they could hear when the first of the two meals was being served, as Grell knew when she woke up, she would be very hungry.

“Sleep my darling William,” she whispered. “A few hours from now, we’ll wake up that much closer to America… and our exciting new life together.”

“Yeah… that will be nice…” William mumbled, smiling weakly, already half-asleep. He inhaled Grell’s scent, humming contently. “Night night…” He added in a whisper, and moments later he was out cold, snoozing peacefully.


End file.
